


B

by Photaesthesia



Category: Individual Creation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia





	B

白姬是个瞎子。她总是这么介绍自己。  
这个时代是对蔑称有着天生的敌意的，它处在一个能够催化社会粉碎掉这些不善的，恰如其分的分度。但下一个时代的温度，似乎要把这些像白姬一样的，耐不住进一步扭曲与折磨的残次品统统熔掉。  
白姬内心大抵还是恐惧着这种演变，虽然她坚称自己不怕死，所以白姬选择停留在上一个时代，她很坦然地称自己为瞎子。她的工作也很具有上一个时代的色彩，很坦然地来说，应该叫……  
婊子。

她今年二十三岁，做这行三四年。再往前数，高中的时候喜欢过一个男生。高考后的一个晚上，星月朦胧，万物可爱，像极了表白的好时候。那个男生约她出去。  
白姬穿了一条最喜欢的白裙子，晚风吹得路灯下裙摆的影子轻轻摇晃，迎合着树叶沙沙的鸣响。她来到约好的地方。

后来她瞎了，她觉得自己也不干净了。那几个男孩子在家长的挟持下纷纷自首。因为是孩子，即使罪的烙印一条条砸向他们，发出惊天动地的轰响，免死金牌保护下的他们几近毫发无伤。  
白姬的父亲很早就过世了，母亲改嫁后也不再管她，定期给付的生活费也停滞在她十七岁的最后一个月。她最后选择了谅解，她想要钱，要很多很多钱。多到她能躲起来再也不用见人为止。那些人给得还不够，白姬就做起了这个行当。

很小的时候，可能是小学。有一次命题作文要写梦想中的家。在那个别的孩子都写想要大大的房子的年龄，她只想要一个小小的房间，最好不要是被塞在钢铁森林的某一个罅隙里。她觉得很奇怪，她小时候每次站在耸立得张牙舞爪的高楼前，都感到一种深深的畏惧。里面的人都一副冷漠面孔，偶尔有一两个和善的，他们的笑里能看见森白的颅骨。  
她不明白为什么大家梦想的归宿都是被一个个钢铁怪物吞到肚子里。她觉得害怕，她连电梯都害怕，电梯就像巨兽的肠子，上下来回的人像是在被来回腐蚀消化。最后变得形销骨立的时候，对巨兽没有价值的时候，就会被直接扔出去，变成连路边的流浪狗都不愿意看一眼的残渣。

白姬拒绝这样的生活。可喜的是，她也没有资格选择这样的生活。瞎子已经是残渣了。她就在那一片旧城区租一个小房间，霉气在房间里野蛮生长。白姬无所谓，她看不见，蟑螂爬到脸上她都会误以为有人吻她。她不会拍开，除非蟑螂不给钱。  
来找她的人也无所谓。他们也缺钱，只能从牙缝里省下几张被流通得发皱的纸币来填充可悲的欲望。他们只在乎白姬本身，在白姬没有发霉之前，她就是一个合格的容器。  
钱的容器，也是欲望的容器。

白姬的房门一直开着，这样来找她的人就能随时进来。除非她房间里有别的人，或者她出去存钱了。对她来说时间的概念有些混乱，所以她用钱度量时间。她每攒够七十张纸币的时候，就抱着装钱的容器，一个图案被几乎磨没了的搪瓷杯，就去附近的银行存一次钱。她的名声并不好的，所以她也不常出门，房间里堆满了廉价的泡面盒子。可她的听力格外的好。流浪狗都不愿意多看几眼的她，却总是被一些大妈偷偷议论。白姬不去理会，任由声音自己往耳朵里灌。很小的时候，巴掌和竹篾的疼痛往她身体里灌，长大一点之后，书上冰冷而绝对的真理往她脑子里灌，等她熬过来十二年，又轮到……  
白姬没有来得及回忆完，似乎是叫到她了。她的盲杖在地上轻轻的点，点到柜台前，坐下。这个时候可能瞎是一种幸运，她免于感受到柜员对她的审视和嫌恶。每次存完钱，她都要问一句，现在账上有多少钱。这次也不例外。  
但这是特别的一次。她存够数了。白姬怔住，眼泪从容器里无声的排下来，落到装钱的搪瓷杯里。

白姬已经忘记自己是怎么回到自己的房间的了。她觉得周围全是希望的光，永夜般的希望的光。她瞎了的眼睛好像望见了能填满整个余生的幸福。她好像站在命运之门前，用银行卡扫一下，就能推开门，进入美丽安宁的新世界。  
“吱呀——”  
一阵急匆匆的脚步声，裹挟着工地的冷臭。重量覆压到白姬身上，白姬才回过神来，她用力推开那个撕咬着自己身上衣服的男人。  
“干啥，钱放你杯子里了。”  
男人话音未落，便重新扑到白姬身上。白姬从未像此刻一样感到这些压在自己身上的肉团竟如此恶心。  
“大哥，我不做了。”  
“那咋行呢，这样，俺再多给你点钱成不。”  
“我不做了。”  
“妹子你看，这……哪有说不做就不做了的道理。你这样让俺们怎么办啊。”  
“这和我没有关系，我不做了！”  
莫名的恐惧爬上白姬的背脊，她尖叫起来。她回想起瞎掉前的最后时刻，那几个令人作呕的少年。她把搪瓷杯重重地摔在地上，连同里面的刚刚放进去的纸币。  
容器四分五裂，钱完好如初。

邻居没有理会白姬的尖叫，他们早都对白姬的叫床声习以为常。警察没有理会白姬的控诉，他们不相信一个屡次被抓进去的婊子控诉嫖客强奸。没有人理会白姬的尖叫，这一声尖叫和之前淫靡的叫喊声，最终都只会化约为邻里间的笑谈。

是夜，窗外曳过一声尖叫。  
容器四分五裂，钱完好如初。


End file.
